


The Blue Eyed Problem Child

by Sagetheherbhomo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Gay, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Orphan TommyInnit, Philza is a bad parent, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), badboyhalo is tall, everyone is poly, everyone is tall compared to tommy, problematic, techno is tall, tommyinnit with tusks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagetheherbhomo/pseuds/Sagetheherbhomo
Summary: Badboyhalo is getting things for his lovers house, but stumbles across an alleyway when he hears a baby cry. He then stumbles across...a baby? But not any baby. It’s baby tommy! Will bad and the others be able to handle the little raccoon?
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Darryl, or better known as badboyhalo was walking around the city of L’manburg. He was holding a couple bags full of stuff for his and his two other partners house. The tall demon hummed at the citizens who moved away from him in fear. Badboyhalo was a very large man, broad and muscular. And definitely tall for his age. He was a 9’6 demon with a long tail, fluffy dark hair and medium sized horns that curved inward. The man huffed a bit and was shivering every few minutes because of the cold, he turned and was about to leave the city but stopped when he heard sobbing. Worried he turned and tried to listen for the wailing...which was highpitched and sounded more like a babies cry, his eyes started to glow yellow as his ears perked up and tilted back as if he was a cat. He then turned to the alleyway where the crying was coming from, with a kick of his foot he walked towards the dark alley. He perked into the dark area and scanned it, slightly jumping when he heard that sickening wailing. He then noticed a box with the writing “Tommy =(“ on the front of the cardboard box. Speed walking over he stared into the box and saw him, the light blue hat covering his eyes as he weeped, his fluffy light red sweater trying to keep him warm in the terrible weather. Badboyhalo huffed a bit and then flattened his ears, crouching down and picking up the crying child, cradling him and watching as the baby who didn’t even look a year old rest his head on bads shoulder. No longer shaking and crying. Bad smiled and held the bags with his free hand and began walking home. 

Techno and Ranboo were arguing about potions and fighting strategy’s but stopped when bad walked through the door, the two glanced over to greet him but stopped when they noticed baby tommy, ranboo was the first to get up to run over, quickly but gently grabbing Tommy, holding him close to his chest “b-bad? Why do you have a baby?” Techno asked, watching ranboo practically smother the baby even though he just saw the infant. His red eyes scanning the baby for any bruises or injuries “I found him in a box....” bad mumbled out, putting the bags out and walking closer, crossing his arms, his eyes glowing red as he was agitated “some muffin idiot left their baby behind. In the middle of winter too. If I didn’t find him the poor kid could’ve passed away....the box said his name is Tommy...” he closed his eyes, his wings fluttering a bit, ranboos multicolored eyes looked between the two, disliking the awkward silence “so..Dow we take care of him now?” He nodded, ranboo smiling and looking down at Tommy “do you think we’’ll be good parents...?” The enderman hybrid looked up. 

Techno sighed, pulling ranboo closer to him, ranboo leaning over a bit. Techno planting a kiss to the endermans temple, smiling at him “we’ll be the best fucking parents.” “Language!” Bad whisper yelled at techno, the boar hybrid chuckling. “We can turn the spare room into a baby room...do you all know how to build a crib?” Ranboo shook his head and techno hummed “I can probably look online and probably ask some friends.” Bad hummed and nodded, smiling a bit. This was going to be easy...boy was he wrong. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep all cuddled up, Tommy curled up in the middle of ranboo and techno. Everything was calm until tommy started to cry, moving around a lot in his sleep. Techno was the first to wake as he groaned and rubbed his eyes groggily, wiping the saliva from his mouth and staring down at the blonde infant. Bad was the second to wake but he was more worried “is he okay!?” He asked worriedly, picking up Tommy and looking for any wounds 

“Uh...no, I think he’s just hungry...” techno hummed. He knew a bit about babies because of books n stuff. The Kidd don’t smell like he needed to be changed and was probably just hungry “I don’t think we have formula though...” he mumbled, he thought of an idea and got out of bed, walking outside and returning 20 mins later, he returned with a bottle. he picked up Tommy and gently cradled him. Making sure to support the lads head, he stuffed the nipple into the boys mouth and sighed softly as the boy started to feed. 

This was gonna be tougher then they thought.


	2. Update!

Hey ya’ll! Sorry for not uploading. I promise I’ll be working on this story again soon! I’ve had no motivation. But I promise I’ll start working on chapter two! I love you all! 

Till the next chapter my little herbs!!


End file.
